The Hunger
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Devin North, a student at Casper High, becomes jealous of Danny's abilites and popularity, he ends up stealing the blueprints to The Fenton Portal an re-creates the accident that gave Danny powers, however he is fused to a entitiy known as The Hunger, which feeds off negative emotions such as anger, envy, hate and rage. Now he plans to stop the only thing in his way, Danny Phantom
1. Chapter I: Why Him

**Hello, I'm back and I'm actully a little early then I thought I'd be, but here's the next story in my Danny Phantom series, The Hunger, now before I start I mus go over a few things.**

**1. My stories happen in order and will contain story arcs or mention or continue events from previous stories, while it is not required or manditory to read them in order, I do hevily request you do, otherwise I don't want to hear you complain about things not making sense for an example in this story I refrence the destruction of The Observants headquaters, if you read The Rebirth you would know what I mean, so please don't complain if don't understand soemthing**

**2. If you have a problem with the story or find out I forgot something then please bring this up, also if you have a suggestion you would like to make that would imporve this story, or give me a story suggestion, or if you have a question about something you don't understand, please put it in a review or if you want to keep it hidden to the public PM me, I listend to all and I take all under consideration.**

**3. Like everyone else on this site, I do not own Danny Phantom, he his owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodian, however I do own the origenal characters that I create and I will allow others to use them as long as you follow these rules, you must ask me a head of time which ones you want to use, you must tell me what the story is about and what said characters will do in the story, and if I allow it, you must make it clear at the start of every chapter that you do not own the rights to the characters, if you fail to follow these you will be unable to use them**

**4. I will update my stories daily, today chapter one is released, check back tomorrow fro chapter 2, then the next day for chapter 3, I have experimented and find that this get's more views, the only way I'll update more then one chapter a day is if it's something special, and this is a heads up, while I don't think it will affect thsi story much, in two weeks I'll be starting semseter I exams so I might be unable to update and post or wirte as much, however I think this story will be done by then.**

**5. Lastly and this is new, for the rest of my stories I will be having a soundtrack option stating which songs or music you should listen to while reading the story or chapter, I'll tell it after my into right before the chapter begins, I hope this gives you all a new feel and more enjoyment when you read my stories, now this will be the first time I try thsi so forgive if the songs or music might not exactly macth the chapter**

**Lastly I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and veiwed my previous story Sick Day, which is now my second most succsessful story after The Rebirth, glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoyed this one, remember to favorite if you like and please review, no onto the next story in my Danny Phantom series...The Hunger**

**Soundtrack Option: Batman Begins Eptesicus**

* * *

_**Chapter I: Why Him**_

* * *

It was just another average day in the city of Amity Park. The streets were filled with vehicles, people going to work, and the sounds of an Ectoplasmic blast filling the air. Amity Park, the most haunted place in America, if not the world was constantly under the threat of ghosts, having at least one attack a day.

It was lunchtime at Casper High, the students were on break, either hanging out with their friends or eating their lunches when the ghost attacked. The Ghost hovered in the air, it had green skin, a white mullet and wore a black and white trench coat, with black shades, looking like something out of The Matrix movies, and this ghost was known as Technus, the master of all technology and things electronically beeping.

Amity Park would have been a dangerous place to live; all the ghost attacks and activity were still dangerous but it could have been a lot worse. Amity Park would have been overrun and destroyed long ago if it were not for one of their own. It was almost impossible to believe that a sixteen year old boy was all that stood between the city and utter destruction, for this town had a protector, one of the most feared and powerful ghosts in existence, the Halfa, Danny Phantom.

Technus aimed his hand to send another blast at the frightened students below, only to be hit by a powerful green blast, sending him to the ground below. Everyone looked up to see a familiar figure floating in the air with his eyes glowing green and white hair and cape blowing in the wind. Technus got back up and smiled.

"Ah, Ghost Child, now that you are here, I Technus, the master of Technology and all things electronically beeping shall destroy you and conquer this world!" the ghost said.

"Technus, we all know how this is going to end, so why not stop monologueing and just go back to The Ghost Zone?"

Technus rose into the air and attacked Danny, the student's bellow cheering for their protector, watching the fight with delight. All but one student, one lone student sat at a bench under the shade of a tree, staring at Danny, his eyes, full of jealousy and hatred. His name was Devin North, in the category of high school students he was average, not being popular but also not being a victim for Dash and his football gang. He looked at Danny, asking the question in his head over and over again, why, why him.

Danny Fenton used to be an unpopular kid at the school, always being the favorite punching bag of Dash, his two friends were Tucker Foley, who was now the current mayor of Amity Park, for now, and Samantha Manson, but everybody called her Sam, otherwise they would have a sore arm after. Danny Fenton was at the bottom of the school's social ladder; that was until, his secret was revealed.

Eight months ago, during the whole Disasteroid crisis, Danny Fenton was revealed to be the hero Danny Phantom, now he's the talk of the whole world and the most popular kid in school. He is never bullied or called a loser; he has even gotten apologies from those who bullied him in the past. All the girls in school are flaunting over him trying to ask him out on a date, however always being declined by Danny or driven off by Sam.

His work is also different, before he was always getting bad marks and doing poorly in the school system, that all changed when his secret came out. Now he gets special treatment, he can have extensions if needed, he doesn't have to worry about small assignments, just the big ones, and he no longer gets detentions. It was not fair, why would such an important gift be given to such a loser. He didn't deserve the power he held. Also his family, Danny came from a loving family, two parents and an overprotective sister. Why should he be happy with his family, why couldn't he have that?

Danny delivered one final blow to Technus, who fell to the ground. Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the master of technology into it; before turning back into Danny Fenton, with his messy raven black hair and icy blue eyes. Student's cheered as the hero walked towards his best friend and girlfriend, heading into the school just as the bell rang. All the other students followed, Devin, watched them enter, before heading off too. His mind was still buzzing over the question, why him.

After all in an interview after the Disasteroid incident didn't Danny say that receiving his powers was an accident? Something happened that shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't have even been able to survive. Danny Fenton already had a loving family and friends; he didn't need powers and popularity too, so why of all people on this planet was he chosen to receive powers in an accident. Suddenly an idea formed in Devin's head, an accident, it can happen to anyone. Devin smiled as he started to think, heading off to class, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Ghost Zone, at the remains of The Observants headquarters, the remaining and surviving Observants were trying to rebuild their power. Their once powerful and vast government was almost completely obliterated a month ago when Pariah Dark, The Ghost King, returned, now only a few remained, trying to rebuild their headquarters, and recover their powerful artifacts. However one Observants scream, alerted the others to the fact that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Brother what is it, what is wrong?" one asked.

"It's gone." It answered, its one eyeball, filled with fear.

"What is gone?"

"The Hunger." It said pointing to something.

The Observants looked in the direction he was pointing and let out gasps or terror. There was a container, lying in the rubble of their headquarters, busted open as if something forced its way out, with some help. The Observants, too terrified with fear, failed to notice a shadowy figure watching them in the distance, its eyes glowing like coals from hell. It looked down to an object held within its metal tentacle arm. The metal arm held a vial with its three razor sharp talons, inside the vial was a essence of darkness. The figure laughed, as it turned around and flew off into The Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Yes, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the mesterious figure is The Hacker, I hope I made it obvious with his eyes and metal arm, for those of you who don't know him, I refer you to my third story, Sound and Fury, which introduces the character, see it's wise to read them in order, anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please favorite if you like and review, let me know what you think, until tomorrow.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	2. Chapter II: Know your Enemy

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter in The Hunger, I'd like to thank all of those who enjoy my stories and thank you for your support, as long as you like them and read them I will continue to write them, anyway's here's the next chapter, there is a part with Danny being interviewed by David Letterman, now I'd like to make it clear that I don't watch his show or others like that so I made it like an interview which is what it mostly is, right, and also warning of an alcoholic parent in this chapter, otherwise welcome back and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Know your Enemy**_

* * *

The rest of the day went on without incident, at least till the end of the day. As the final bell of the day rang, signaling dismissal and freedom for the students, another ghost appeared; this one resembled a giant white wolf with bits of green hair. Once again, Danny Phantom was there to save the day; pulling out his Fenton Thermos and sucking up the ghost, but not before the ghost swatted at Danny was he was being pulled in, sending him flying into a locker and student behind him, knocking them both over.

"Oh, sorry about that, here you go." Danny said as he picked up a textbook, handing it to the student.

"I don't need your help, we'd be better off without you." The student said.

With that the student swiped the book out of Danny's helping hand and stormed off, leaving a confused Danny behind. Danny transformed back into Fenton as Tucker and Sam walked up to him.

"Dude are you ok?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah…who was that kid?" Danny asked cocking an eyebrow and pointing towards the student.

"Oh that's Devin North, we have a few classes with him." Sam said.

"Well he doesn't seem to particularly fond of me."

"Yeah he's not really a fan of yours, in fact he's been getting on my nerves lately; he always seems to be giving you dirty looks, like you're some sort of abomination."

"Well some people like you, others don't, can't change that." Tucker said.

"I know, I still don't like it though, you guys want to head over to The Nasty Burger?"

"Don't you have to release the ghost?"

"I can do that later, besides, now Technus has company." Danny said as he shook the thermos.

Devin was walking home from school, Danny Phantom still on his mind. Of all the people on this planet that could have their life improved, why'd it have to be Fenton? He already had it good, why must it have been made better, it was not fair. Devin reached his home; the walls of the house were cracked and crumbling. Devin hated his neighborhood, everyone here were the lowest, the people who were poor or couldn't afford better.

Devin entered his house, keeping quiet, he looked around. There was a figure sitting in an old chair, snoring as the television continued to play, an empty bottle of alcohol on the ground. Devin sneaked past the figure, not wanting to wake him; he didn't need to deal with his father, he had plans that he needed to start.

Devin reached his room, and opened his computer. If he wanted to be like Danny, he would have to know his enemy, and he refused to build up a friendship with the glory hog. He opened up his internet browser and went to YouTube, almost everybody who had a show had sent a request for Danny to be interviewed or guest star in an episode of something. Devin searched and clicked on the first video that came up, entitled, Danny Phantom on Late Show; and the video started.

* * *

_"-yeah with that whole Disasteroid craze going on it's been a while since we did a show, but we're back and have a very special guest with us tonight, the savior and protector of Amity Park, please welcome Danny Phantom."_ David Letterman announced.

The next second the camera changed to see not Phantom but Fenton walking onto the set, a smile on his face as he waved to the audience. Letterman got up and reached his hand out, Danny grabbed it gave the talk show host a shake before both sitting down.

"_It's good to have you with us Mr. Phantom."_

_"It's good to be here Mr. Letterman and please call me Danny."_

_"Alright, so Danny, you're the ghost boy?"_

_"Yes I am; and I might as well get this out of the way now."_

The next second to familiar blue halo rings formed around Danny's waist and traveled over him. His clothes changing to a black and white jumpsuit with a DP emblem on it, his raven black turned a snow white and his icy blue eyes turned a glowing, florescent green. He waved to the audience and the camera, the audience cheering. Danny then formed the rings again and turned back into Fenton.

_"I hope that gets rid of any doubts from the audience."_

_"It's remarkable; this is like something you would read in comic books."_

_"I know, it's really weird."_

_"Well anyways, I'm glad to have you here; I know how busy you must be dealing with ghosts."_

_"I don't mind, actually they've been lying off a little since the whole Disasteroid thing, the only one I see lately is The Box Ghost."_

_"And which one is that?"_

As if on cue, the next second The Box Ghost appeared right behind Danny, on camera. The audience gasped in fear, but before The Box Ghost could even say Beware, Danny just turned his head and shot twin green, beams from his eyes. Hitting The Box Ghost and sending him backstage, Danny turned back to Letterman like nothing happened.

_"That's The Box Ghost; sorry about that, he shouldn't be back for a while, hopefully."_

_"That's quite alright, anyways, I think everybody out there wants to know a few things?"_

_"Okay, I can guess what a few of them are, ask away."_

_"For starts, how long have you been a ghost?"_

_"Actually I'm not really a ghost, I'm a Halfa, a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, I can switch between the two, and to answer the question about a year and a half now."_

_"How did you become a Halfa?"_

_"I'd rather not go into the details; all I'm going to say was that it was an accident with my parents Ghost Portal, that's all, I don't want to go into the details because I fear it would encourage others to try and re-create what happened to me, it was a miracle that I survived."_

_"But there was this other, Halfa, a Vladimir Masters, what about him?"_

_"Vlad got his powers the same way I did, an accident."_

_"What exactly are the limits to your powers and what powers do you have?"_

_"Well I have the basic powers of a ghost, invisibility, flight, intangibility, overshadowing, the ability to fire Ectoplasmic discharges, or Ghost Rays, I'm still working on duplication and teleportation, and I have the ability to control and create ice as well as a little thing I call my Ghostly Wail, and about my limits, I can't really answer because I'm still developing my powers."_

_"Can you demon straight a powers or us, maybe, uh what was one you mentioned, how about your Ghostly Wail?"_

_"Sure…if you want to lose your studio, and the next two blocks with it."_

_"Oh, okay how about invisibility then?"_

_"Sure, now you see me…"_ Danny said crossing his arms, before disappearing into the air. _"…Now you don't"_

_"Amazing, but where are you?"_

_"Right here"_ a voice said from behind Letterman.

Letterman turned around to see a visible Danny, making him jump a bit, gaining a laugh from the audience. Danny sat back down in his chair as Letterman recovered, also laughing.

* * *

Devin watched the rest of the video, just as he thought; Danny did say he got them in an accident with a Ghost Portal. Devin watched other videos all the same, Danny did not give any details about the accident other then it was with a Ghost Portal and it was an accident. Devin continued to research Danny, but heard the noise of a groan and a bottle skidding across the floor.

"Devin, are you here!" yelled the gouged voice.

"I'm working on my homework Dad!"

"Well get off your sorry ass and get over here, we're going to the junk yard!"

"Dad, you're drunk, plus I'm not sneaking into the junk yard for more…junk"

"What did you say to me; don't make me come up there!"

Devin slouched in his chair, before rubbing his cheek; no, he didn't want him up here, then he looked back at the computer, maybe getting things from the junkyard wasn't a bad idea. You know what they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure. He looked at Danny on the screen one last time, cursing him, why did he have to have it all, popularity, powers and a loving family. Devin swore that he would have that too, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Okay so I apoligize if Letterman isn't like Letterman but I don't watch his show and watched a couple interviews from others recently to get an idea, it's basicly a talk show with a top 10, right, and the reason I gave Devin an alcoholic father is because I needed another reason for Devin to be jelous and angrey towards Danny, who had a loving family before the accident and is even more loving now, anyways the norm, favorite if you like, and please review, check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	3. Chapter III: An Unexpected Ally

**Hello and welcome back, again I must apoligize, I said I would do daily updates, however I'm not in complete control of my life and it's events and yesterday I found myself unable to update the next chapter, however everything is back to normal and I like I promisde now post the next chapter in my story, so sorry for the wait but here it is, I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter III: An Unexpected Ally_**

* * *

Devin was making his way through the piles of scrap and metal at Amity Park's junkyard. He always hated it when his father made him do this, having to send him to look and find anything that could be of value or can be salvaged. However Devin didn't really care for this problem tonight, at least he could get stuff for his plan here; the only problem was what exactly did he need.

Devin felt his foot slip, he quickly reached out and grabbed onto a steel rod. Having regained his balance and footing on the pile of junk, he looked down. Pieces of scrap metal, corroded with rust slip and slide down the pile. Devin sighed a breath of relief, but he needed to be more careful, he didn't want the junkyard dogs on him, that was the last thing he needed.

Devin began to shift through the piles of scrap again, taking everything that he could probably use to make a Ghost Portal. He guessed that it would require electronics, circuitry, wires and lots of metal, so he just started to collect anything that he could use. Just ahead of him, he spotted a pile of metal sheets, perfect. Devin climbed down the pile and snuck over to the pile, carefully trying to collect the sheets without making noise; failing terribly.

Devin grabbed a sheet and began to remove it, failing to notice the others were becoming unstable. As he pulled the sheet free, the others came sliding down, metal clanging as they dropped on each other, sending the noise through the junkyard. Devin gulped as he heard the loud and terrifying barks of the junkyard dogs, and turned pale when he saw the Rottweiler turn the corner; it's metal chain dragging behind it.

Devin dropped the sheet of metal and ran; his dad would be furious that he returned empty handed, but at least he would return, that's all he cared about. Devin turned down piles of junk, from tires to metal; looking for the fence he entered it, the ferocious dog hot on his tail. Devin failed to notice the wrong turn he made, he ran right into a wooden fence, dead end.

Devin turned around to see the huge pooch coming right towards him, it's black and brown coat being illuminated by the moonlight, it's teeth, sharp and drooling with saliva, it's face scrunched up growling and barking, it's eyes seemed to be glowing like a hell hound, the beast charged towards Devin, who braced himself for the incoming attack, only to hear a whimper. Devin looked up to see a massive figure standing over him, with the dog, lying beside him, unconscious.

Devin looked at the figure, like a living shadow, its eyes glowing like hot embers, it had metal appendages coming out from its back, and it was covered in green glowing patterns that resembled those that you would see on electronic motherboards or circuits in computers. It raised its hand, in a helping jester, without thinking, Devin took it and the figure helped him up.

"W-who are y-you?" Devin asked, his voice trembling in fear.

_"Do not be afraid child, I mean you no harm, in fact, you and I share a similar goal." _the being said, it's voice ancient and projecting_._

"W-which would be?"

_"Danny Phantom out of the way."_

"But you're a ghost, why should I trust you?"

_"Yes I am a ghost, but so is Phantom, yet you trust him."_

"I do not trust Phantom; just because he saved the world doesn't mean he's pure at heart!" Devin spat.

_"Indeed, Danny Phantom is not what you believe he is, he's been lying to you all this time."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Do you know why he fights us?"_

"He says it's to protect us from you and to stop ghosts from taking over the world."

_"While that is true with some ghosts, that is not the real reason, the real reason we fight him is to stop him, you humans have no idea what or who Phantom really is, we don't fight him because we want to, but because we have to, we fear what he can do; and what he will do if he's not stopped, we are not the villains, the real villain is Danny Phantom, you have no idea what he can do…or what he has done and will do."_

"So this whole hero thing is an act?" Devin asked.

_"Indeed, he's been fooling you all, he is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence and his power is still growing, if he is not stopped his power will grow until he is invincible, when that happens nothing can stop him, and he will take over, that's the thing with Phantom, all he wants is more power, more fame, more attention, more, more, more."_

"More, he wants more, why should he receive more, he already has everything, a loving family, friends, that was before the accident, now he has powers, fame, attention and he wants more, why should he have all the good stuff in life when there are others who deserve it more?" Devin spat in anger.

_"Exactly, the more he gets the more powerful he becomes, if he is not stopped we are all doomed, I heard that you are one of the only few humans who have not fallen for Phantoms lies, which is why I come to you with a proposition."_

"I'm listening, anything to get rid of that Ectoplasmic slime, oh, no offense to you."

_"None…taken, here's the deal, I can give you the chance and resources to become like Phantom, receive powers like him, in return you defeat him and stop his threat, then use your powers to actually help both The Earth and Ghost Zone, like Phantom should have done."_

"How will you give me powers?" Devin asked, if there was a chance to be like Phantom, he was going to take it.

_"By re-creating the "accident" that gave Phantom his, tomorrow I can distract Phantom and his allies, while I'm doing that, you will have enough time to enter Fenton Works, and retrieve the blueprints for their ghost portal and the security feed showing the incident."_

"How will I enter?"

_"I have…acquired a key to their house, one that only the Fentons and their most trusted allies have, this will disarm any alarms and traps, the lab will be in the basement, along with the schematics to the portal, along with the security feed; do we have a deal?"_

"Do I have a choice; we need to stop Phantom before he becomes too powerful; yes we have a deal."

_"Excellent."_ The Hacker said, smiling, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait but like I promised here it is, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you are looking forward to the next one, so like always, if you like please favorite and recomend to others, also please review at the end of every chapter, I would like to hear everyone's opinions, other then that, check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	4. Chapter IV: A Thief in the Night

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter in The Hunger. Now first things, unforenatly I'm back at school now so that means I will be updating later now, I'm still going to get them out to you as soon as I can, just letting you know why there a little late. Also I'm going to be busy this week with preperation for my Semester 1 exams so there might be another day where I can't update at all, just know that I'll let you know a head of time if that happens, anyways, as always thank you to all of you who enjoy my stories, please favorite them if you like them and favorite me if you like my work, remember to review and don't be afraid to ask me questions and make suggestions, but just note, if your giving me a suggestion to a future story, keep in mind that at the moment I currently have more then a hundred indivivual stories planned, so it's likely that 1 in 3 story suggestions will be a story already planned,, anyways I've rambled on enough enjoy.**

**Oh one more thing Soundtrack Option:**

**Batman Begins: End Credits Theme**

* * *

_**Chapter IV: A Thief in the Night**_

* * *

Danny walked into his room carrying a bottle of soda; tucker and Sam were already there waiting for him; gathered around a television in his room. Danny joined his two best friends as they all got comfortable, making sure they had snacks, drinks and anything they needed for a night of fun.

"Okay everybody have everything?" Danny asked.

"I think so, snacks, drinks, comfy sitting places, tissues-"Tucker began to say.

"Tissues?" said Sam.

"Yeah, this game is supposed to be really emotional, I thought we should have them just in case."

"Okay then let's start" said Danny.

Danny reached out and grabbed the controller; he started up his PlayStation 3 system. Danny went down the game icons until he came to one labeled "Telltale's The Walking Dead". The three friends always loved games, especially ones with zombies, Danny was about to press the play button, when a whips of blue mist came from his mouth; the three friends groaned, the next second Jazz burst into the room.

"Hey Danny, Mom and Dad's new Early Warning Ghost Alarm thing just went off, did your ghost sense also go off?"

"Yeah it did, why can't I catch a break?"

"Well go get them little brother; they're at Amity Park's Central Park."

"Wait…how do you know that?" asked Sam.

"Oh our parents new thing is hooked up to a government satellite so when it goes of it shows a live video of the location."

"Live video, that can come in handy knowing who I'm actually going up against a head of time; so who's attacking"

"I don't know some weird metal cat thing."

At that sentence the three friends were silent, Danny's eyes widening in fear. He got up and dashed out of his room, phasing through Jazz and sprinting to the basement; closely followed by Sam and a confused Tucker and Jazz. Danny entered the basement where his parents were suiting up to move out.

"Hey Son, our new Ghost Alarm works, seems like we've got ghost cat tonight." Said Jack, excited as always.

Danny turned his head to the direction of the new invention; it was just like a television. The screen showed the scene as it unfolded; the peaceful night images of Amity Park Central Park. However, there was one thing on the screen that made Danny gulp and turn pale. In the center of the screen was a cat, covered in what looked like metallic armor and being held together with green Ectoplasmic energy, the same type of cat Danny had encountered a few weeks ago.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam spoke up.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danny replied.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Maddie asked, noticing the fear in the two teens.

"Mom, Dad, remember when I you were being controlled by The Hacker and he took over the town?"

"Yes."

"That's one of his extensions, in a way, that's part of The Hacker."

The next second, a familiar light brightened the room as two blue halo rings formed around Danny's waist. They traveled upward, turning Danny into his alter ego. He floated up into the air and started to fly towards the ceiling, halting for a moment to look at his friends and family.

"If The Hacker's back then we need to be ready for anything, that's just one of his extensions, which means he's probably still week, probably just observing, we need to take care of it now, I'm going to get a head start, I will probably need backup though."

"Go get him son, were right behind you." Jack said, charging up a large blaster.

* * *

Devin was hiding in the alley right next to The Fenton's, beside him was the shadowy figure he had teamed up with. Devin waited until he saw the figure of Danny Phantom fly out of the building, a minute later so did his friends and family all of them, Maddie paused for a minute to lock the door before leaving. Devin smiled as they drove away before making his way towards the door. He turned around to face the figure, which lifted an arm and dropped a key into Devin's hand.

_"This key was acquired from the mayor, without his knowledge of course, you know what to do."_

"You're not coming with me?"

_"I need to make sure my extension can hold out as long as possible, in case you need more time, everything should be in the lab, oh one more thing."_

"What?"

_"Take these, place them all over the room just before you leave."_ He said handing him a couple flat disk like things.

"What will these do?"

_"It will prevent them from being able to find and stop us, that's all you need to know, now go."_

With that the figure flew off into the night sky, heading in the direction that the others did, Devin turned around and slipped the key into the door, unlocking it. Devin pushed the door open and looked around, mapping the house; he could see the living room and the kitchen, and a door leading to the basement. Devin smiled as he made his way towards it, walking down the stairs and into the lab.

Devin looked around the lab in awe. There were shelves lined with gadgets and containers that held liquid, there were tables and cabinets which must have held more within them, the tops of tables were covered with equipment that you could usually find in a science lab, but at the far end was what he was looking for, The Fenton Ghost Portal.

Devin walked up to the machine, a hexagon frame, doors covered in yellow and black tape which screamed caution and danger. Devin raised his hand and touched the door; its metal was flat and cold; so this was the thing that gave Danny his powers, the thing he was going to re-create. Devin removed his hand, he needed to get what he came for; but first. Devin pulled out one of the disk like things and placed it on the door of the portal; it was magnetic and stuck to the metal surface. Devin then began to look at all the cabinets and tables, which were all labeled; he was also placing the rest of the disks around the room as he went along. He stopped when he reached one, and smiled as he read the label…Blueprints.

Devin opened the cabinet, inside were folders, each holding the blueprints to the many inventions of The Fenton parents. Devin started to look through them all, would it be under P for Portal. Devin looked under P, but there was nothing, maybe it was under G for Ghost Portal. Devin looked, Ghost Gabber, Ghost Shields, again nothing. Devin looked at the biggest file, which was F; he wondered did they really label it under F for Fenton Ghost Portal. Devin opened it up and went through Fenton Ghost Fisher, Fenton Grappler, Fenton Ghost Gloves, Fenton Xtractor and finally Fenton Ghost Portal. Devin smiled as he removed the file and opened it up. Inside laid the many pieces of blue paper with white lines and drawings, mapping out how to build a Ghost Portal.

Devin closed the cabinet and looked at the television in the room, he could see Danny engaging the ghost cat in battle as his friends and family were coming up from behind; he was running out of time. He looked around the only other thing he needed was the footage of the accident. Devin looked around, where would they keep that stuff. Devin walked up to The Ghost Portal and stood in front of it, he turned around an looked at the walls and ceilings, spotting what he was looking for, on the right there was a camera.

Devin walked towards the camera, spotting the wires; he followed the trail until they came to a large cabinet on the side of the room. Devin opened them to reveal a television monitor and rows of little containers, each having a small DVD disk in them. However there was one set aside from the others, which was meant to be separate, it was in a glass container.

Devin looked at the screen of the live feed, Danny was getting the upper hand of the battle; the ghost cat was beginning to lose. Devin looked at the case; he was running out of time. He went to the monitor attached to the video camera and shut it down before ejecting the disk it was currently recording on. Devin placed the disk in his pocket, getting rid of the major evidence that he was here, before picking up the container, and raising it above his heads, not noticing he pulled some wires as he did.

* * *

Danny was swatted by the spiked tail of the ghost cat, its red eye centered on him. It pounced towards Danny, it's maw of razor sharp teeth inching towards him, wanting to dig into his skin like steel knives. The extension was about to land on Danny when it felt a sharp pain in its stomach. It looked to see it had been stabbed by an Ectoplasmic blade that Danny had formed. Danny then pushed the thing off him and grabbed its tail and neck.

Danny twisted the extension neck as it swung the creature into a tree by the tail. The tail, and attached metallic spine came loose as the extensions energy vanished, and its metallic outer armor or shell scattered across the area. Before Danny could do anything else a loud alarm went off in the air. Danny and everybody turned to The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, which was emitting the noise. Maddie and Jack's face paled and turned to Danny.

"What is that alarm for?" Danny asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"It's a burglary alarm, for The Ghost Lab!" Jack shouted out as he ran towards the Fenton GAV.

* * *

Devin was running as fast as he could, he didn't know that removing the container would set off an alarm, now he only had a few minutes to get out of here. He could see the door, Devin dashed out of it, not even turning around to close it and dashed into an alleyway. He leaned against a brick wall and started to pant heavily, trying to catch his breath. He looked back briefly to see the figure of Danny Phantom fly into Fenton Works, phasing through the building. Devin turned around to see the figure in front of him.

_"Did you get the items?"_

"Y-yeah…I got…them." Devin answered, panting and out of breath.

_"Did you place the disks?"_

"Yes."

_"Excellent."_

The figure then pulled out a small device and pushed a button on top; it was some kind of trigger. The next thing he knew there was the sound of explosions in the air, he turned around to see Fenton Works shake and smoke and fire pouring out of its base. He turned back to the figure; who had raised his hand, creating a portal with it.

_"Then quickly in here."_

Before Devin could do anything, he was grabbed by the figure and pushed into the portal. When he opened his eyes he found himself back at his house, in his basement. Moments later the figure walked through the portal before closing it. Devin looked to see some metal and items from the junkyard siting in a pile, he looked at the figure.

_"Now, we must get to work."_ The Hacker said a villainous smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of Team Phantom bolted into the house, the door was left open, and everybody ran downstairs to the lab. They stopped at the base and looked on in shock. Danny was standing in the middle of the room that was once The Fentons Ghost Lab. Now it was a destroyed room, all its cabinets and tables were either knocked over or blown up, the gadgets were either destroyed or scattered across the floor. Canisters and containers were smashed or rolling on the floor, leaking liquids or rolling through puddles, there was fire blazing in corners of the lab, emitting black smoke as it filled the room.

Danny looked on, he was filled with saddens and anger. This was a place his parents made, where they would study ghosts and well do anything ghost related. This is where his parents had fun, doing what they like. This is where Danny acquired his ghost powers that day long ago; and it angered him that anyone would even think of destroying it. He grinned his teeth, whoever did this was going to pay.

The emergency fire sprinklers turned on and immediately started to douse the flames, leaving a soaked Danny in the room, not caring as the water pelted him. He was looking at an open folder which was slightly singed, alongside a smashed container that was ripped from the security video feed. He didn't need to ask what the video feed was, he picked up the folder and read the label, confirming his fears. He turned around and walked past his shocked friends and family, handing the folder to Sam as he left. Sam looked at the label.

"Danny, where are you going?"

"To talk with Agent Walker, we have a problem." Danny said as he walked up the stairs, his tone serious and angered.

Everybody looked at him as he left, then turned to Sam. She showed the empty folder that Danny handed to her, and they all gasped and paled when they saw what it was labeled...

**_Project Number: 434_**

**_Project Name: The Fenton Ghost Portal_**

**_Document Type: Blueprints and Instructions_**

**_Inventors and Designers: Jack and Madeline Fenton_**

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter, okay now to adress a few things, I don't own the rights to Telltale's The Walking Dead game, I just put it in there for fun, it's a great game and one of the best games I've ever played, definetly deserves the 55 Game of the Yeat Awards it's won, my rebooted universe will take place present time, it's my stories I can do what I want, so as usual, check back tomorrow for the next chapter in thsi story, please favorite if you like this or haven't already and please review, let me know what you think, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	5. Chapter V: Recreating The Accident

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter of The Hunger, like I said yesterday I'm back at school and semester one exams are quickly approaching, I will do my best to continue getting this story out to you, but please forgive if I have to miss a day. Also since I'm back at school I will aslo be a little late at updating and will be posting them when I get home. Anyways the usual, thank you, favorite, review and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Recreating the "Accident"**

* * *

Devin was in his basement, setting up his laptop; getting it ready to play the security footage. He had spent the last few hours with the figure assembling the Ghost Portal. Well actually most of the manufacturing was done by the figure; the portal was assembled much faster with all the extra metallic arms. Now all they needed was the footage so they could set the portal to what the Fenton Portal was, or so he was told.

_"The Ghost Portal is done, now I just need the footage to get the settings for it, is it ready yet?"_ the figure said floating over to Devin.

"Yes, it's ready to go, remind me why exactly we need the settings?"

_"One of the reasons Phantom survived was because the portal was on a certain setting, one setting different, more power or less, he would have been obliterated when the machine started up, that's why, you do want Ghost powers don't you, we need to stop Phantom before he becomes more powerful."_

"Right, well here it is."

Devin moved his mouse, dragging the icon over a play button. He and the figure watched the footage. People and governments would pay millions for this; and they were watching it. One of the biggest questions in the world right now, one that everybody wanted to know or witness, they were watching, the birth of Danny Phantom.

* * *

_"Smile"_

_The video feed stared to play as it showed the trio of friends in the Ghost Lab. Sam lifted up a camera and took a picture of Danny standing in front of the portal, holding one of The Fenton's jumpsuits. Sam took the picture as a flash of light dowsed the room._

_"Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now; my parents could be back here at any minute, besides they say it doesn't work anyway." Danny said, looking a little worried._

_"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone, aren't you curious, you've got to check it out." Sam said as she walked towards the portal._

_Danny looked at her for a moment, then towards the portal, the jump suit still in his hands, his look of worry soon turned to confidence._

_"You know what, you're right, who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal."_

_Danny then started to put on the jump suit, it was a perfect fit. He zipped up the chest, reveling a sticker of Jack Fenton's face on the chest. Sam noticed this and started to walk towards Danny._

_"Hold on, you can't go walking around with that on your chest."_

_Sam reached out and grabbed the sticker, peeling it off. Danny looked into the portal, gulping and stepping inside it. The security video was unable to record the inside of the portal, but it was able to record some of the horrifying images that followed. Seconds after Danny entered the portal it started to hum, it was turning on. Tucker and Sam watched in horror, they were standing in front of the portal, mouths hanging open and watching in disbelief, then it happened._

_Seconds after it started to hum, a green light erupted from the portal, blinding Sam and Tucker and sending them to the ground. The light blazed the room like a raging fire, along with the sound of Danny's scream in the air. It was a scream of complete agony and pain; it would make anyone's spine shiver. Tucker and Sam watched in horror as the light died down, a swirling mass of energy remaining, The Portal was working, but where was Danny._

_Seconds after a white gloved hand erupted from the mass; followed by a figure, shadowed by the light of the portal. The figure stepped out into the light, it had hair as white as fresh snowfall, its eyes were blazing like green fire, an eerie glow surrounded it, and it wore a black and white jumpsuit, the exact opposite of what it used to be. Sam and Tucker gasped in horror as they recognized the figure to be their friend, Danny._

_He tried to walk towards them, reaching out his hand, his eyes watered with pain, screaming for help. Danny took a step and felt to the ground, his energy gone. Sam and Tucker ran to their friend who was now on the ground unconscious. Suddenly the room was filled with bright light as two rings formed around Danny's waist, traveling upwards, turning him back into his regular human self, then the feed went static and stopped._

* * *

The figure grabbed the mouse with one of his hands and rewound the footage until it clearly showed the settings. He smiled as he logged them into his memory banks, before heading off and entering them into the portal. Devin looked at the footage, Danny sounded like he was in immense pain; would that happen to him. He failed to notice the figure looking back, making sure the teen wasn't watching.

The Hacker smiled villainously as it pulled out a vial containing the black essence he stole earlier. He opened a section of The Ghost Portal, a container full of green liquid, Ectoplasm, came into view. The Hacker carefully opened the Ectoplasm and poured the vile black goo into it. For a moment, the black essence moved around the Ectoplasm as if it was alive, as if it had a mind of its own. It proceeded to grow until it replaced all the Ectoplasm in the container with itself. The Hacker smiled and closed the compartment, hiding the container from view.

_"It's ready."_

* * *

"Phantom, care to explain to me what's going on and why it was so important I had to leave Washington so urgently?" Agent Walker demanded as he walked into Fenton Works, followed by government agents, who started to secure the area and look for clues.

"The reason I called you is because we have a serious problem on our hands, Agent Walker, one that dangers our national security." Danny said in a serious tone as he walked up to the government agent.

"Alright, so what's the problem then?"

"Someone broke into my parent's lab, and stole the blueprints to The Fenton Ghost Portal and the security footage of the day of the accident."

"This concern's our national security how?"

"Don't you get it, someone stole the blueprints, a step by step instruction manual on how to assemble a fully functioning Ghost Portal, that my parents designed, and stole the security recording of the accident that turned me into Danny Phantom…" Danny still with a serious tone said, Agent Walker raised an eyebrow of concern, seeing what Danny was getting at, "…if someone uses those blueprints to construct their own Ghost Portal, and if they use the footage of the accident to put in the exact same settings, if they survive the fusing process they will have Ghost Powers and…" Danny started to say before being cut off.

"They will re-create the accident that gave you your powers so they can have the same, or worse, it's most likely that whoever did this must plan on selling them to the highest bidder, if they fall into the wrong hands, we could have an army of Halfa's knocking on our doors."

"Exactly." said Danny.

"Why weren't you here to stop this?"

"I was out fighting one of Hacker's extensions!"

"Wait, Hacker?"

"Yeah The Hacker, you remember him don't you, he took over all of Amity Park, almost defeated me."

"Don't worry Phantom, we'll find them, I will take this matter to The President and the Secretary of Defense at once."

Agent Walker turned around and started to walk towards his men, pulling out his cellphone. Danny turned around and started to head towards his room. Everybody was looking at him with concern; they were just hoping they could find out who did this and stop them before the worse could come to pass.

* * *

Devin looked at the portal, an exact replica of the machine he saw hours before, the exact thing that gave Danny Fenton the powers of a ghost; the very thing that turned an everyday loser into a powerful entity. Danny Fenton already had it all, a loving family, true friends and a warm place to live; he was doing great in grades, but then he had to become a Halfa. Well look out Danny Phantom, now you have to share the glory and spotlight.

_"It's ready, all you have to do is step inside, I'll do everything else."_ The figure said.

"What about power, my house doesn't have as much as Fenton Works?"

_"It mostly runs on Ectoplasm compartments that help power it, it will require a burst of electricity to create the portal, don't worry, I've made sure we have enough, I'm just barrowing some from a neighboring power plant."_

"Oh, okay but there's one more thing, the footage, Phantom looked like he was in pain and agony, will this hurt?"

_"No."_

Devin looked at the portal, the doorway to a better life. He took a deep breath and walked towards it, stepping inside the machine. The Portal was dark, it had electronic circuitry all around the inside, blinking lights and luminescent lines glowing green. Devin looked behind to see the figure push a button; and the device started to hum. Devin, terrified took a gulp, the only thing keeping him going was the fact his life would be better. Seconds later the portal sprang to life as a green glow engulfed him. Devin felt like he was being swallowed by the ocean, like he was sinking into a pool of warm, green liquid, covering him from head to toe, until, he felt a massive shock, and he screamed.

_"It won't hurt…it will be excruciatingly painful."_ The Hacker said with a villainous smile.

The Hacker watched as the Ectoplasmic chambers glowed, powering the machine, all glowing green, except for one. The one Hacker had altered earlier, it was glowing black as if the area around it was pure darkness; and then it started to spread. The black essence quickly started to spread across the portal, turning everything green and Ectoplasmic into its dark essence, the portal was no glowing black, as if it was a black hole, sucking all the light into it. The Hacker smiled, his work was done; he turned intangible and flew out of the house. While this was merely a small plan, it played an important part in his true grand plan.

Meanwhile the portal started to glow brighter with the black light. As it started to drain the power it was absorbing, it was becoming unstable. Devin felt immense pain, the most painful thing he's ever experienced, or felt like could experience. He noticed the green energy and liquid that surrounded him quickly turned to black, the last thing he saw was the black essences cover his eyes as he lost consciousness from the pain. His body fell to the ground; and moved as if something was controlling it. The black essence was moving Devin clear of the portal, which quickly became unstable. There was a loud explosion as the portal opened, a black portal, and a black hole. The portal, made from junkyard scrap came loose and it was sucked into the shrinking mass of black energy, fading into oblivion, there was a finally explosion as the portal closed, sending a thundering boom thought the neighborhood.

* * *

Danny was in his room, sitting at his work desk. To his side was his cell phone, awaiting word from Agent Walker that the items had been recovered. Suddenly he felt himself looking at darkness, Danny snapped back to reality as he noticed the lights in his room were blinking uncontrollably. Danny ran to his window and looked outside, the entire neighborhood, maybe even the city, was black. Fenton works had its own Generator which helped power The Fenton Ghost Portal, but still required some, hence the flicking lights.

Danny turned into his alter ego as he phased out of his room, a city wide blackout, no doubt there would be car accidents, people in need of help and looting. As Danny spotted a fire from a car crash in the distance, he couldn't help but think, what caused this. Whatever caused this must have required a lot of power; only one thing came to Danny's mind, the thing he feared, a Ghost Portal.

* * *

**There you go, the latest chapter, tune in tomorrow as we finally get to meet The Hunger, he will debut in tomorrow's chapter, there are only a few left so this story should be done by the end of this week, as usual favorite and recomend if you like, please review and let me know what you think and rememebr to tune in tomorrow**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	6. Chapter VI: The Hunger

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter of The Hunger, before you read I think I should warn you of the content in this chapter, so be warned this chapter is one of the darkest chapter's I've written (but nothing compared to a future stroy I plan, which is my magnum opus), so be warned this chapter contians abuse, childhood scaring, twisted dark thoughts and pure hatred and drunk parents. So if you have or have been affected with an abusive parent, drunk or not be warned, I don't think I captured the true feeling of the event due to I've never been in a situation that I can relate to it, I've just written it based on what I know or have seen or read. So I just felt I should warn you, no that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy, or at least try to enjoy this chapter, oh yeah it also introduces The Hunger.**

**Oh and for The Soundtrack Option: ****Batman Begins Artibeus**

* * *

**_Chapter VI: The Hunger_**

* * *

Devin opened his eyes, his vision blurred, his body sore and his head aching. He pushed himself off of the ground and tried to stand on his feet. He stumbled once before securing his footing, and looked around as his memory and vision came back to him. The portal, the pain, he looked towards the portal, but all he saw was an empty space. Devin thought to himself, was it all a dream, did he dream it. Devin ran to a mirror in the basement and looked at himself, he was his normal self.

"It couldn't have been a dream, no it was real, and I remember it all."

**_"Yes it was real, we remember it, and we survived it."_ **another voice said.

Devin was taken by surprise by the new voice; he jumped back and looked around the room. But there was nothing there. Was he going crazy, he could have sworn he heard something, could it have been the ghost, no it wasn't the same voice.

"Who's there, show yourself, I'm warning you."

_**"There's nobody here, it's just us."**_

"Who are you?"

**_"Turn around."_**

Devin, terrified, turned around to face the mirror and gasped. He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection, only it wasn't completely him. He looked the same, had the same clothes, same features, except his eyes were completely white with black outlines, like a zombie. Devin gasped and jumped back, noticing as he did his eyes turned back to their regular brown.

"What are you, what do you want with me?"

**_"What are we, isn't it obvious, we are you."_ **Devin saw that his eyes went back to the zombie state whenever this voice spoke, and the words coming from his mouth.

"What, explain, why do you keep referring to me and you as us?" Devin said, again noticing the changes in his eyes and voice, like a split-personality.

**_"Very well, I shall explain, I was once an entity known as The Hunger, we grew powerful by feeding off the…emotions of others, then when you stepped into the portal, we were fused into us, and we are one in the same now."_**

"Still need some explaining, I'm still confused."

The Hunger would have sighed, but he was currently looking through his new half's memories. He found it distasteful having been fused to a human. But then again, this human's emotions were strong, especially his negative ones. Plus now that they were fused, they had to rely on each other, this might actually work out. The Hunger wanted to know what his other half knew; he went through the past few days, the hatred for Danny Phantom, the portal and the figure, which he recognized. The Hunger knew that the figure was leaving out and manipulating details he told Devin.

**_"The Portal, doesn't give powers to humans, it fuses them with Ghosts, it fused us together, we are one, and need to rely on each other. The same thing happened to Phantom."_**

"How do you know about him?"

_**"Like we said, we are one, we share the memories, oh how we despise Phantom, curse him, Phantom was spirit of his own like we once were, until Danny Fenton merged with him…"**_ The Hunger lied.

"Phantom and Fenton are different, I should have known, no wonder is so difficult figure out who they were?"

**_"Yes, but Phantom is more powerful then Fenton, Phantom is evil and corrupted Fenton, destroying him and filling his head with his thoughts, he plans on gaining more power and taking over, he must be stopped, we can stop him."_**

"How do I know you won't do the same?"

**_"We would never harm us, we are one, the same, we are not evil, Phantom is the evil one, Phantom doesn't rely on his human half unless it's defense or to hide, or to use as a cover story to hide his true plans."_**

"You know what, I believe you."

Devin was still looking at the mirror, still trying to take this all in. He had been merged with another spirit, now they were one, like Phantom, and this one shared his hatred of him. Although he did find the split-personality thing a little weird, every time his other side talked his voice was different and his eyes were empty, but when he talked he was normal.

"**DEVIN!"**

Devin backed up as the figure of his father walked into the room, another empty bottle of alcohol in his hands. He looked around the room, drunk, trying to make out the many shapes he was seeing until he found Devin.

"Dad, you're drunk again."

"You tell me, what all that noise coming from down here was."

"It was nothing dad I-"

But before Devin could continue; his father raised a hand to his son. Devin felt a pain on his cheeks; then he felt himself go flying back into a wall. Devin placed his hand on his numb cheek, his father was looking to take his anger out on him again, not this time, he thought, or was that really his thoughts.

"You tell me what you were doing then get out and get more stuff."

"No dad, I'm not going back to the junkyard."

"You little shit, I'm your father and you will do as I say."

His father raised his hand again and delivered back-hand slap to his son's face. The Hunger, could feel Devin's emotions, of anger, of rage, sadness and the monstrous rage coming from his father; it was so delicious. However since they were one he two felt the blows. How dare that fat slob treat us like this; Devin's father raised another hand, only to have Devin grab it.

**_"What kind of father would abuse their own child?"_**

Before his father could do anything, Devin picked him up and threw him into a wall. Devin's father tried to recover, only to feel the hands of his son grasp around his neck, lifting him up into the air; and pinning him to the wall. Devin's father was shocked and terrified, he tried to speak, but his son was crushing his throat, squeezing the life out of him. Seconds later, his lifeless body fell to the ground, Devin stepped back terrified.

"Oh my god, you, you killed him."

_**"No we killed him; he's to blame for this, him and Phantom."**_

"What are you talking about?"

**_"We remember, we were young, we were happy, friends, family, a mother, remember, he thought she was seeing someone else, one night he comes home drunk, mother had tucked us in, we awoke to the sound of her screaming and yelling, we go down and see her bloody body on the ground, father with a knife in his hand."_**

"I remember, how, how could I forget that, mom…he, he murdered her!"

**_"We were young, our mind wasn't developed enough to handle it, and so we repressed it, our memory forgotten, we left our home, he took us from our home, brought us here, brought us to this miserable slum, ordering us, abusing us, beating us."_**

"Yes, it was all his fault." Devin said, his voice dripping with anger and rage, his hands were fists, craving for something to destroy or beat.

**_"He took everything from us, he took our friends, our life, our home, our childhood, he took…her."_**

Devin lost it, he turned around and grabbed the closet thing, which was a desk and tossed it across the room. He let out a roar of anger and rage, one of anger and thirsting for destruction. The Hunger felt Devin's emotions, fueling him, making him more powerful, no, were making them more powerful. If he had to be fused to a human, it would have to be this one, the life it had, the anger and rage that was built up inside it, it just needed to be unleashed.

**_"But, then came Phantom, at school we were fine, at school we were free from him, we did as we pleased, trying to rebuild our life, but then he came, now he has all the attention, now he has all the girls after him, he already had everything we didn't, a happy home, true friends, a loving family, a father proud of him, a sister, a mother…he had it all, he had what we didn't, now he has more, Phantom took him over, now he has more and wants more."_**

"Why should he have more, he already had everything, if he gets more, then he gets more powerful…we must stop him."

_**"Yes, we must stop him; he must know the pain we feel."**_

"But he will know it's us."

**"_No he won't."_**

Suddenly the black essence burst out of Devin, and started to cover him from head to toe. Devin felt like screaming, but for some reason he knew that he was not in danger, he allowed himself to be covered, once it was done he turned around to look in the mirror. He looked just like himself, the only difference was no he was completely covered in the black-gooey substance, there were some white details around him; almost mimicking Phantom's only the white parts were completely black. His body was tow shades of black, his gloves, belt, neck, and boots were a black as night, while the rest of his body was a bit of a lighter shade. Devin looked at his face though, which had completely changed, his mouth was now much larger and filled with razor sharp teeth, his eyes were glowing bright with white light, again empty like a zombie.

_**"Devin North is our identity, but we are The Hunger."**_

"Yes, but we need more power, you said that we feed off of emotions, right?"

**_"We did, but the most powerful emotions come from Phantom."_**

"So we feed of him, we make him feel our pain."

**_"Yes, make him feel what we feel."_**

"Let's see what Phantom will do when his life is taken from him, no mother, no father, no sister, no friends, no one to come home to, no one to talk to, no one to trust or comfort in; no one to love."

**_"Wait, we won't do that yet."_**

"What?"

_**"No, here's what we do, we get his full attention, make him fear us, tell him we're coming for his loved ones."**_

"But then he'll know we're coming."

**_"Exactly, we'll show up from time to time to give him a scare, he will become paranoid, not knowing if we are there or not, not knowing when we'll come, it will drive him mad, he will be on his guard all the time, weakening him, depriving him of rest which he needs to keep his mind relaxed and balanced, then we'll come when he least suspects it, we'll strike."_**

"Yes, make him suffer, make him fear us, make him fear for losing what he holds dear, but how will we get his attention, oh wait, I know, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"**_We are the same, we are one, we think the same thing; we agree, the only way to get the full attention of Phantom, to make him fear us is."_**

"Slaughter of the innocents, merciless and without compromise and regret."

* * *

**Okay I will address things in this chapter, first of all, I tend not to use language it's just that I felt that the S word would have been apporpirate there, I don't use it unless I feel it's necisary to adress someone's anger. Also I did warn you this chapter was a little dark, now for the villain, like I said when I gave the sneek peek at the end of Sick Day's The Hunger is basicly Danny Phantom's venom, why well because Venom is a great character, he's the exact oppisite of the herov(in his case Spider-Man), his real identity has reasons to hate the hero's real idetity, he wants to get revenge or wants what the hero has, so I felt why not have a character like that for Danny Phantom, I was planning on making The Hunger Dash, but I think someone already did something like that, plus it would have been too easy or cliche, so I decided to make a new character, plus I wanted to tell and explore Danny and Dash's growing friendship. So yeah The Hunger and Devin ar elike a split personality like The Green Goblin from 2002 Spider-Man, Smegol and Gollum form The Lord of the Rigns, you can tell when who's speaking. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least tried to enjoy it, check back tomorrow for the next chapter, so as always, favorite and review, let me know what you think. Oh I get it you want me to talk more about my "Magnum Oppus" I mentioned at the start, sorry but I'm keeping that extermly classified, I will tell you this though, when it dose come out it will be the best story I've written and I'm pretty sure it will out due The Rebirth which is my most succsesful story at the moment, so yeah just building up a little hype to it, so yeah review.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	7. Chapter VII: Slaughter of the Innocent

**Okay now that I'm feeling better and I've gotton a little ahead of my exams, plus it's now the weekend, I can now continue The Hunger. Now before I continue, I feel that I must again warn you of the chapter ahead, like the chapter before this one is also a little...okay it's dark. I'll address this more in the outro I just thought I'd let you know warning, dark themes and violence ahead, anyways try to enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter VII: Slaughter of the Innocent**_

* * *

Danny grabbed the handle of the door, using his super-human strength to pry the thing off. He climbed inside and grabbed the unconscious driver of the crashed vehicle. He carried the man over to an ambulance waiting nearby and handed him to the paramedics. They took the man as Danny flew off into the night and what a night it was going to be.

Danny looked over the area of Amity Park, the blackout was all over the city, everything went out, street lights, traffic lights, house lights, as if a blanket of darkness had descended on the city; the only light was from that of people carrying flashlights, the lights of halted vehicles and the raging fires from looting and accidents. Danny looked around for the next closet emergency; suddenly there was a loud explosion in the air. Danny turned around to see a giant fireball erupt into the air. It was so powerful Danny could feel its heat from his distance.

Danny flew straight towards it, hoping that nobody was harmed in the blast. Danny flew right through the black smoke as he neared the center of the explosion. Danny landed on the ground, and looked at the scene, his jaw dropped in disbelief and horror. The fire was bathing the area in blazing heat and light, allowing Danny to see every detail. It was a neighborhood; the explosion was that of a gas station, trails of fire blazed down the streets and to the houses near it. Danny heard a scream, he turned around, and it came from a burning house. This was no accident, this was arson; someone used gasoline and lit it, blowing up the gas station and setting the houses on fire.

Danny turned around and headed towards the burning building, phasing through the walls and landing on the ground. The house was blazing, there was no way the house could be saved, and it was going to come down. Danny started to walk around, having to squint his eyes due to the heat. Danny made his way to the stairs, which were still standing. Danny climbed up them until he reached the top floor. He came to the first room and opened the door.

Danny stepped in; there was a couple lying on the ground. Danny bent down to pick them up, but his hand halted when he spotted a disturbing sight. There was a pool of crimson liquid beneath them, quickly drying in the heat of the flames. Danny flipped them over, the couple had been stabbed in the gut prior to the fire, and they couldn't have been the ones screaming. Danny stood up again and yelled.

"Hello is anyone in here!"

"HELP ME, Mommy, Daddy?"

Danny spun around and dashed back into the hallway. He walked down and entered the other room; phasing through the door. Danny looked to see a little girl huddled in the corner, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at the blazing fire. Danny approached and the girl looked at him, her eyes full of fear, Danny bent down and started to comfort her as she held onto her teddy bear.

"Hey, hey, its okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

The girl was unresponsive, still looking at the fire, scared out of her mind.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"I'm P-Penny." The girl said.

"That's a nice name Penny, mine's Danny, and who's this?" Danny said motioning to the bear.

"His name's Winnie."

"He makes you feel better?"

"Uh-huh" the girl said nodding

"Listen Penny, I know how scary fire can be, if Winnie makes you feel better, keep him close to you, I'm going to get you out of here, but you'll have to be brave and trust me, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, come on close your eyes this will be over soon."

Danny picked the little girl up in his arms, the girl tightly clinging to him and her bear. Danny turned around to exit through the door, only to have the supports of the house start to give way. Danny watched as the blazing roof started to cave in, the supports riddled with red hot embers, the floor began to shake, the house was coming down. Danny started run towards the wall, phasing through it.

Danny came out of the house and floated to the ground, fire fighters and emergency crews were already in the area doing what they could to stop the raging fires of the other houses. Danny landed on the ground, Penny still clinging tightly to him. Danny headed towards the nearest ambulance, people watching him and taking pictures as he helped the little girl. Danny handed her to the paramedics, she was shaking, and Danny started to calm her down.

"Hey, its okay, look you're out, no more fire, these people are going to make you better."

"T-Thank you Danny, where are my parents?"

The paramedics and an officer who were within ear shot looked to Danny, but knew the answer on his face. Danny was struggling, he didn't want to lie to the girl by giving her the hope she will see them again. But he didn't want to tell her straightly that they were dead, crushing her hope and spirit. Before Danny could answer the Police officer walked up to him.

"Honey, you rest, me and Danny are going to see if we can find them." He said in a friendly tone

"Okay."

The Police Officer and Danny left Penny in the care of the paramedics; they walked until they were out of earshot of the girl. Then another officer joined them, this one a little bigger, hair graying and a bushy mustache under his nose, it was the cheif of police, Cheif Powell.

"It's good to see you again son, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Same here Chief Powell."

"Well, were lucky to have you protecting us, especially tonight."

"It's going to be a long one, but tell me, is everything here under control?"

"We have every paramedic, firefighter and police officer out on the streets, we have this area taken care of, and the blackout was caused by an overload at the power plant, we don't know from what and we don't know how these houses caught fire."

"It was Arson; someone used gasoline to set them on fire simultaneously and to blow up the gas station."

"Danny, that little girl, her parents didn't make it, did they?"

"No." Danny said lowering his head, thinking of that little girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we do have more disturbing news."

"More?"

"Yes, we found this tape not far from here, there were dead bodies near it, it said to give to Danny Phantom, and him only."

Chief Powell pulled out a VHS tape, which was a little outdated. A police officer brought over an old television and VHS player. Chief Powell popped in the video and it began to play. Danny and the chief were disturbed and horrified to what they saw.

The feed was bad, it looked like it was recorded from an old hand held camera. It showed a bunch of people, their mouths gagged and their hands bound their heads down and their eyes closed. The camera was panning around them, before being placed on an object, allowing it to rest still. Then a figure came into view. It was big and muscular, it had an eerie ghostly glow and its body was completely black. It looked directly at the camera.

_**"Danny Fenton, or should we say Danny Phantom, you shall pay for what you've done to us, we will make you suffer as we have suffered, you will feel what we feel, you will feel pain, as we have felt pain, you have it all, we have nothing, we are coming for you and your loved ones, we will take them as our were taking from us, you can't stop us, there's nothing you can do, you can't protect them all, they shall die, and if you even think about leaving this city or moving them, then this town…"**_

The figure smiled into the camera and lifted its hand; the black essence grew and stretched, forming a sharp blade. The figure then raised his hand and delivered a powerful swipe, seconds later the sound of bodies could be heard and seen falling to the ground, their heads rolling way. Danny couldn't stand it and looked away, feeling like he was going to be sick, but forced himself to look back as the figure looked at the camera smiling.

**_"…will burn."_ **It said laughing like an insane lunatic as the video cut.

Danny just stared at the screen; he didn't know what to do. This being obviously had ghost powers, it was no coincidence that in one day blueprints to The Fenton Portal, security feed to his accident, a power outage and the killing of innocents happened. However this evil being was, he was the one that took the plans, he obviously succeeded in re-creating the accident, and he was clearly a being of evil and hate. Danny clenched his fists and grinned his teeth, whoever this killer was, he ruined the life of a little girl, probably others and had threatened to kill his family, this new villain, had already made its first mistake.

* * *

**Okay now I did warn you it was dark, I was thinking that this would force me to bump my rating up to M, but here's why I'm not, with the content in television and movies things have kind off changed. Belive it or not some of the things in this chapter I got from a television show, shown on kids and teen channels so that's why I'm not bumping it up to M, I belive somepeople under 16 can handle this. Also this story seemed to have turned out darker then what I origenally planned, I only have a few chapters left, but I don't think they'll get any darker then this. Anyways again sorry for the delay, I'm back, better, caught up and check back tomorrow for the next chapter, oh two more things, one is that I'm thinking about making a story for just my challanges, I'm going to be busy writing and posting my Danyn Phantom series(I have seasons 4-10 planned) for the next two, maybe two and a half years, I'm putting my focus on that but I still have many ideas that I want to do. So I'm thinking of making a story were I issue challanges to the writers, some would have been done before, but with some twists, I would do them but I can't focus on two diffrent things at once and I want to get my "Magnum Oppus" out by the end of the year, I'm still thinking about it I don't know, if your interested in taking a challange, let me know, and as always favorite if you like and please review, let me know what you think.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Impatient

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. First of all sorry for the slowness of updates, my life is really busy at the moment and I've had little time to wrtie, I'm trying to fix that. Second I've finally been able to start to finish this story and it's been long over due I haven't updated this since I started Daughter of a Phantom all the way back in Janurary. I know some of you have been waiting for this, I hope you enjoy it because here it is, the long awaited next chapter in The Hunger, the fifth part in my rebooted Danny Phantom series, you know the usual, read my outro for stuff.**

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: Impatient**_

* * *

The white light of the moon was being blocked by the black smoke of the raging fires of Amity Park. Its own light replaced by the reddish glow which now lit up the town. The black smoke now fit perfectly with the sky, not even the stars could penetrate it's thickness with their light. However the moon still bathed the forest surrounding the west of Amity Park with its life, as a sole being walked through the quiet area.

Devin North looked back at the city; this was the kind of thing one would usually hear about in other countries, ones with poor economy or civil wars. But you never expect it to happen to your home until it happens, only this time, he was the cause, and he didn't care. Devin chuckled a little, he didn't care that he had slaughtered innocent people to get to Phantom, he didn't care many more died in the raging fires which were consuming a portion of the town, only now starting to die out. He didn't care that in one day he went from an average student to a mass murderer. He didn't feel guilty all he wanted was to get back at Phantom, Phantom was the enemy.

"Do you think he got the message?"

_**"Of course he did, nothing sparks the interest of Phantom more than death and misery, and after all he loves to cause it."**_

"I still can't believe how stupid these people are, they still think Phantom is they're hero; that he's Danny Fenton, they are blind, and they can't see that Phantom is using Fenton as an alibi."

"_**But we do, we know the truth."**_

"Yes we do, and we will stop him."

_**"Now all we have to do is wait."**_

"Which I don't get, why don't we just get Phantom now, he's probably exhausted from all that work we left for him meanwhile we are at full strength, let's just go back and be done with him."

_**"We've told us before, we are to torture Phantom, we get him paranoid, defensible and when he least expects it, when he thinks he's safe, we will strike and make him watch as we walk over the cold corpses of the ones he holds most dear, he will be broken and then we will kill him."**_

"But that will take a while, about a week or two, can't we do something, I want to kill something."

_**"We planned remember, we planned to do something to spook Phantom each day until it's time, this was just the beginning."**_

"Alright then what should we do next, I hate every moment where I'm not killing something."

* * *

"Well Danny, do you know this ghost?" Chief Powell asked.

Danny broke from his thoughts, pulled back to reality by the chief's question. By now all the fires had been put out or have been dwindled down enough that they'll burn out within minutes. Danny was now at The A.P.P.D, or Amity Park Police Department headquarters. The place was almost a chaotic mess, every minute someone was dialing 911, police officer's being stretched across the city, and Danny lingered back into his thoughts when he was again pulled out by the same question.

"Danny, do you know anything about this ghost?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, got distracted." Danny said as he ran his fingers through his messy white hair, that's right he was still Phantom. Danny tended to stay as his ghost half when reporting to the law or government superiors.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Honestly sir, no, how can I not be?"

"Well are you well enough to finish up here, we could wait a little if yo-"

"No, no I'm fine, please continue."

"Alright then, if you're sure, but I need to know, do you know who this ghost is?"

"No, I wish I could give you information but I am unable to, this is the first time I have encountered this particular ghost before, all I can tell you is what I know from the tape."

"Well at least we have something, what could you tell us that might be able to help?"

"Well first there's the basics, for one it's a ghost which means it has the usual powers, invisibility, intangibility, flight, maybe overshadow, from what I saw it has the ability to create Ectoplasmic weapons just like me, however, where mine are formed out of my own ectoplasm, his seem to be made from his own body, his body structure seems to mean he is both strong and agile, but then there's the way he looks. He's like a living shadow, his body is completely black, just in different shades except for his eyes which are glow white, there is a ghost similar to this whose weakness was light, I can't guarantee this means light will work against it, but at least it's something to go on."

"Is there anything else you could tell us that might help us?"

Danny was thinking when Agent Walker burst into the room. Danny looked at the agent; he still looked as stern as ever, but Danny, for a moment thought he saw Agent Walker show a hint of worry and emotion.

"Phantom, please don't tell me what I think happened here."

"Sorry Agent Walker, but how else could I say it?"

"This is bad; we need to contain the situation before it gets worse."

"What is going on?" asked the chief confused.

"You asked me if there's anything else I could tell you?"

"That is correct I did."

"Well there is one other thing, earlier this evening I engaged on of Hacker's extensions in the Park. I figure this was a distraction, because while I was gone someone broke into my house, stole the blueprints to The Fenton Ghost Portal, a security tape and then blew up my parents lab, with these two items one...one could re-create my accident, one could become a Halfa like me, so one thing I have to say is that there is a strong possibility this new ghost is a Halfa, which means he's half human, he can disappear into any crowed, he could have any face, and until we catch him, everybody in this town is a suspect, remember what he said, he wants to get to me, which means he's definitely planning another attack, , let's just hope we cans top him before it comes to that."

* * *

"I like your idea, now that you explained it to me, however I still feel the need to kill and the need to humiliate Phantom and make him suffer, is there anything that we can do?"

_**"Well know that we think about it, there is one thing we can do, we want to break Phantom."**_

"Exactly what I'm saying, we want to break Phantom, the sooner the better, so is there anything we can do to speed things up."

_**"Well let us think, there is one thing we can do, one thing that could push Phantom closer to the edge, increasing the chances of him snapping."**_

"Yes, it's brilliant, I can't wait to enact it, to think tomorrow Phantom will watch helplessly as one of his loved ones perish at our hand, but which one."

_**"Which one, we will go for the only logical choice."**_

"Yes, the one he cares about the most."

_**"But wait, why should we stop there, why should we only kill one, when we can kill two."**_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short compared to some of my others, I aim for at least 1,000 words, but considering how long it has been since the last update I don't think you guys will mind, also I'm planning to wrap this story up a little sooner then I thought, it's just the direction this story has went in the last couple chapters I didn't plan, so I might wrap this story up in 8 more chapters. Also sorry but because of life I didn't have enough time to finish re-editing The Rebirth in time for my 1st anneversy, also I might have to put Daughter of a Phantom on hold for a bit becasue I still have to finish writing that story out and also have to finish this one, this one is long overdue, so as usual, please favorite if you enjoyed, follow and review, let me know what you think, and also if you have an idea you want to suggest feel free to put it in your review**

**The Stroymaster1000.**


End file.
